1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may be formed by electrically connecting a cell, formed by sealing a can accommodating an electrode assembly and electrolyte, and a circuit board. The cell may charge/discharge electricity using a chemical reaction. The circuit board may control the charge/discharge of the cell and prevent overcharge/overdischarge of the cell, to protect the cell.
When the cell and the circuit board are connected to form the rechargeable battery, electrical resistance therebetween may be reduced in order to improve charge/discharge efficiency. If the electrical resistance between the cell and the circuit board increases, the charge/discharge efficiency of the cell may be reduced.
The rechargeable battery may be mounted in an electronic device after being formed in a pack by integrally connecting a cell, a circuit board, and a cover for surrounding the circuit board. However, the electrical resistance between the cell and the circuit board may increase due to an external force. For example, the electrical resistance may increase as contact resistance increases where the cell and the circuit board are connected.
When the battery pack is mounted in a battery receiving space of the electronic device, it is desirable for the battery pack to have a small volume corresponding to the battery receiving space.
In addition, the battery pack should have an electrical resistance as low as possible for improving charging/discharging efficiency. The electrical wires between the cell and circuit board may cause heat in the cell when the conductivity is low. Accordingly, the lifetime of the cell may be shortened. Particularly, when the battery pack is used for a long time, the internal resistance may be gradually increased. Thus, the lifetime of the cell may be increased according to a decrease of the resistance value of the wire that electrically couples the cell to the circuit board.
In addition, a battery pack may be designed to be detachable from the portable electronic device. The battery pack may be manufactured by mass-production, and thus the assembly of the battery should be simplified by reducing the number of manufacturing steps, thereby reducing manufacturing time.